1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
When an image picked up by a digital camera is transmitted to a desired partner, the image picked up by the digital camera is temporarily transferred to a personal computer or the like. Then, the transferred image data is sent to a desired address by the image transmission function of the personal computer.
However, to perform communications in the above manner, it is difficult to execute communications based on the best use of the instantaneity of the digital camera.